


Weekend Plans

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy with Teenagers [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dousy with teenagers, F/M, crack I think, dousy, patenting, underage dinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: The story of how James Sousa ended up grounded for two weeks.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy with Teenagers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting a new seriessssss! I really enjoyed writing dousy with teenagers last week so I decided I would write a James-centric story. This one it set before “She’s a Teenager Now”. Oh yeah, James is bi. I’m working on something about that but I want that one to be perfect before I post it. So I hope you enjoy this for now! Let me know what you think or if I need to adjust the tags.

“Do you guys have plans for this weekend?” Daniel asked his teenagers. He sat a plate of scrambled eggs in front of either of them. He insisted on making his kids breakfast every morning, not just on Fridays like this. 

“I’m going to the movies with Noah tomorrow, but nothing planned tonight or Sunday,” Lizzie answered as she dug into the eggs in front of her.

“Sounds fun,” Daniel said as he sipped on his classic cup of black coffee, “James?”

“What?” He looked up from his phone that he had been quickly typing on since he had sat down at the bar.

“Do you have plans for the weekend?” Daniel repeated. Now that their son was seventeen, Daisy and Daniel had to spend a lot of time reminding him that he is not an adult yet. He still had to follow the rules of the house and he still had to listen to his mom and dad. It had been a bit of a struggle. Daniel had a feeling that they wouldn’t have the same problem when Lizzie was seventeen. James was the party animal of the family, a lot like Daisy. His sister, on the other hand, was just like Daniel, a square. A lovable square, but a square nonetheless.

“Oh, um, the football team is throwing a party tonight. Me and Ethan, do you remember him? I gave him a ride home a few times last year,” Daniel nodded, “well, we are going to go.”

“ _Together_?” Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows.

“No, _Elizabeth_ , not _together_.” 

“Hmmm,” Daniel hummed, “Are you going to be home tonight? Or tomorrow morning?”

James groaned, “Ugh, Dad.” 

“I’m just asking, I’m allowed to ask where you are going to be tonight,” he defended.

“I will probably be home around one.” “See, that wasn’t so hard,” he said, to which he got an eye roll.

Before Daniel could ask anymore questions, Daisy walked up behind her kids. “Good morning, my loves,” she greeted, kissing each of them on the temple.

“Morning Mom,” they said in unison.

“What are you guys talking about?” she asked as she walked around the bar to greet her husband.

“James is going to a party tonight with his friend Ethan,” Lizzie answered like the annoying little sister that James thought she was being right now.

“Ooo, Ethan. I remember him,” Daisy cooed. “Very nice kid.”

“Ok!” James said slamming his fork down on the counter, “I’m going to school. Liz, do you need a ride?”

“No,” Lizzie answered eating some more of her breakfast, “I’ll walk.” James nodded and left, grabbing his car keys before he was out the door.

“When are you going to learn to drive, Liz?” Daisy asked with a warm smile.

“Why would I? I have an older brother and a boyfriend with a car.”

“Yet, you’re still walking to school,” she retorted. Lizzie shrugged, “I like walking.”

“Well, you better get walking before you’re late for school,” Daniel suggested.

“Alright,” she ate the last bite off of her plate before getting up and throwing her backpack over her shoulder. “Bye!”

“Bye, Liz, love you!” Daisy called.

“Love you, Lizzie,” Daniel said.

“Love you, too!”

_Later that night_

“Do you want to watch this?” Daniel gestured toward the cheesy action movie he had pulled up on the tv.

“I don’t know, it looks kinda stupid,” Daisy said, barely looking up from her phone to comment.

Daniel sighed. They had been looking for something to watch for the past twenty minutes. “Well, what do you want to watch?”

The sound of James coming down the stairs interrupted what was bound to become a fit of bickering. “Are you heading out?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Home by one?” Daniel questioned.

“Home by one,” he confirmed looking down at his phone, obviously suppressing an eye roll.

“Alright,” Daisy started, “be safe, don’t do anything stupid. We love you!”

“Love you, too,” he said walking out the door.

Daisy let out a sigh and leaned into Daniel’s side. “He’ll be fine, he’s smart,” he comforted.

“I know, I know. I just worry, but you’re right,” she gave a soft kiss to his bicep that she had been gripping onto. “Maybe we should get Lizzie down here to pick a movie.”

“Do you think another opinion would really be helpful?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t hurt,” she shrugged and called for her daughter, “Lizzie!”

_Around two A.M._

They ended up finding a very engaging tv show that had already run for two seasons. Losing Lizzie to her exhaustion around midnight, the parents stayed up later to finish the show. They didn’t even realize how late it was. Daisy became less focused on the show when she heard keys rattling in the door. She tapped on Daniel’s arm and he hit the pause button.

After an extended amount of struggle, James finally stumbled into the house, mumbling to himself. He waved out the door and the car he had gotten out of pulled out of the driveway. He tossed his keys onto the couch then broke into fits of giggles.

Daniel cleared his throat and grabbed James’s attention. “Oooohhhh, look,” his eyes got wide with a combination of fear and surprise, “it’s my parents.”

“Yes,” Daniel deadpanned, “it is.”

“How was the party?” Daisy chimed in.

“Ya knowwwww,” he slurred, “the usual.” They did not know. Though, they did know that they had a very clearly drunk son on their hands.

“Ok, James.” Daisy huffed out a frustrated laugh, giving Daniel a look that said we’ll deal with this in the morning. “Why don’t you go up to bed? Don’t wake your sister,” she suggested.

“Alright, Moooooomma,” he giggled. “Gooood night! I looooove yooooou!” He started to stumble his way towards the stairs.

“Good night, sweet boy.”

He shuffled up the stairs, causing his parents to flench when they heard a thud followed by laughter. Daniel looked down at his phone, shocked to see that it was passed two in the morning. He pointed his phone screen in Daisy’s direction, “So, not only did he come home drunk, but he was also late.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t drive himself home,” she responded. “I don’t think he will be driving anywhere for the next two weeks,” she said grabbing his car keys up from where he dropped them.

“Except to school?”

“He can walk to school with his sister,” she said firmly.

“I think the punishment fits the crime. Since it’s late, why don’t we go get in bed?” 

Daisy got up from the couch, tossing their blanket over the back of it. “I’ll be right behind you.” He nodded and walked into the bedroom. She went into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. Quickly going upstairs, she opened James’s door and sat the water on his nightstand. He was already sound asleep, spread out like a starfish on his bed. Daisy laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead before going to get in her own bed.

_The next morning_

James gently woke up to the feeling of pounding in his brain. His throat felt dry and he was elated to see a glass of water at his bedside. He gulped down all of the water like he had just spent days in the desert. Last night was blurry. He could still see it, he just had to squint. He groaned as he stretched his neck. The smell of his dad making breakfast downstairs made him nauseous. You have to go downstairs, he told himself, you have to go downstairs and pretend that you’re not hung over.

Before he could collect himself, his door opened and Lizzie poked her head in. “Did you make out with Ethan last night?” she asked before she was even fully in the room.

“Well, good morning,” he croaked out.

“Well, did you?”

“No.”

“Ugh, you got to make your move,” she urged.

“Is this the only reason that you’re in here?”

“Dad said breakfast is ready,” she responded, “Oh, he also said I was supposed to turn your lights on and be really loud so I have permission to yell if I want.”

“I’m coming,” he groaned.

_In the kitchen_

Daniel and Daisy stay pretty hush-hush about when James came home last night. James could tell that his parents were upset, he just couldn’t remember if he had done anything to upset them.

“Did you have fun last night?” Daniel finally asked.

“Yeah.” James gave a small nod.

“You must have,” he paused for what James could only assume was dramatic effect, “because you missed your curfew by an hour.” 

“Oh...um,” James trailed off nervously.

“And last time I checked, the legal drinking age is still twenty-one,” Daisy chimed in, “and I’m pretty sure that you are only 17.”

James hummed out a long um again. “‘Um’ is right,” Daniel said firmly. But then that was the end of the conversation. No punishment or grounding. It seems like he got off Scott free.

Looking over at his sister, he saw that she was suppressing laughter. He rolled his eyes at her and her hands shot up in defense, before she let the laughter flow freely.

_Later that day_

James was in the living room frantically looking for his car keys. Daniel had asked him to help with something in the back yard, but James passed saying that he “had to meet a friend”. He was really just going to get the thing he had drunkenly left in his friend’s car.

“Where are you going?” Lizzie asked.

“The park downtown,” he responded while ripping up the couch cushion to see if his keys were under it.

“Perfect! Can you drop me off at the movies?”

“Yeah, I can take you.”

Daisy walked into the room, looking down at the file in her hands. “Mom, have you seen my car keys?” James asked hopefully.

“You mean _my_ car keys?” she responded without looking up.

“Wha...”

“Your keys are mine for the next two weeks.”

“What? Mom that’s not—“ he began to whine.

“Hey!” she cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it. You did this to yourself.” He knew she was right, he brought this to himself. He also knew not to try to argue with his mom. Daisy addressed her daughter, “Where do you need to go, Liz?”

“The movie theater downtown,” she answered.

“I can take you.”

He dropped down onto the couch with a huff. “On the bright side, James,” Lizzie started with a mischievous grin, “now you can go help Dad out back.”

“Good point, Liz,” Daisy nodded with a matching grin, “I’m sure your father would like the help.” She gestured towards the back door. James rolled his eyes before standing and following his mother’s instructions. “Thank you.”


End file.
